Just a Dream
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Reflecting on all their hardships, Kagome is starting to succumb to her worries. Will she be able to find her way through the darkness? Will Inuyasha guide her through her thoughts? Will Shippo ever get his ramen? One-Shot InuKa!


**Wow, this is my 24th story and first time publishing a story in almost two years! I hope you enjoy this one-shot; I had this idea made two years ago and I recently found the document and the creative flow just decided to happen at 1 AM.**

**~Never stop writing everyone!~**

**Just a Dream**

* * *

_Kagome found herself lying down on an area full of black peonies. She felt the roughness of the ground and the wet mud seeping through her clothes. An enormous pain was pulsating through her head, she must have been hit she determined._

_Standing up, trying not to stumble through her shaking legs, she looked around and noticed the endless darkness surrounding her "What is this place…?" She started to run, but the temperature in the area was dropping drastically, causing her to shiver. She only had her school uniform, and the petals were cutting through her skin— causing her to bleed. She called out each of her companion's names, but there was no response. _

_Suddenly, in the distance, there was an excruciating scream. Recognizing the voice, Kagome immediately ran towards the demon slayer's voice, but no matter how far she ran she could never get closer to her friend. The darkness was consuming her efforts, and the icy temperature caused her to collapse. Her breathing was unleveled, and her vision was starting to play games with her as the area around her started to spin, spin, and spin._

_In her last attempts of finding a resolution, she called Sango's name again, but the cries of Miroku and Shippo echoed down her spine. She laid in the mud, surrounded by the peonies, mocking her with their beauty and knife-like petals. Facing towards the sky, the screams of Inuyasha broke through the darkness— there was nothing she could do, except to build her strength to rise again. _

_As we lifted herself up, she was covered with the mud, and in a way, it was her only source of warmth that blocked her skin from the cold. So, she ran even harder, trying to reach her friend's screams and wincing through the icy petals. Through her efforts, the darkness started to dissipate, revealing the location of her comrades as they hung helplessly upside down in a spider's web. "Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome gaped at the sight; without her bow she was powerless. She collapsed to her knees, within the cavern that the darkness led her to, she was unable to reach them; their bodies swung in the wind as their souls were struggling to stay alive. _

_Demonic laughs filled the area and their sound reverberated through Kagome's skull and ears from above. As she looked up, she saw millions of Naraku's demons, all of whom rushed down towards the spider web, chomping their teeth, and preparing themselves to attack their prey. They attacked Inuyasha first, causing a great scene of terror to unfold in front of Kagome's eyes…_

* * *

"Hey, Kagome! Kagome!"

Someone was shaking Kagome's body, urging her to wake up from her nightmare. Finally, saved from the horrible image, Kagome woke up and opened her eyes to Shippo's worried expression, and sitting on her stomach. Taking a few moments to breathe, Kagome noticed she was covered in sweat, obviously from her nightmare and pulled her body up to a sitting position and letting Shippo sit between her legs.

Looking up at her, Shippo was worried can couldn't help but notice the rapid beats of her heart that he felt against her chest. "Are you okay Kagome? You were muffling screams in your dream and calling everyone's names."

Kagome patted her little fox's head, "I'm okay Shippo, I'm glad you saved me from my dream. Don't worry about it."

"You seemed really scared though and-"

Kagome put on a slight smile, trying to mask her trembling kips. "I'm okay, and hey, when did we get here?" Kagome looked around, there was a fire right next to them, remind her that the team set up camp. The area surrounding them was the typical forest scenery with the owls whoing and the calming sound of crickets playing their music.

"You passed out from using all of your energy from the demon we just fought Kagome. Inuyasha saved you as you collapsed and killed the demon."

Oh, that explains her enormous headache. "And where did everyone go?" Kagome moved closer to the fire, she wanted to absorb all the heat she could manage as her dream's shivering temperature's still sent shivers through her spine.

Getting up, Shippo started to add wood to their blazing fire. ''Miroku noticed a shine so he went to pay his respects. Sango and Kilala went to get more firewood,'' the little fox sat next to Kagome, finishing his job, ''and Inuyasha went to make sure there weren't any demons over here."

"Ah, that's good," Kagome was glad all her friends were okay. The image of their helpless bodies was burned in her memory… _'They're just dreams…' _she reassured herself and brought her knees against her chest and started to rest her head on them and close her eyes. The fire was lovely.

Shippo gazed at Kagome's face, all her sweat was gone, but her eyes told the tale of her gruesome nightmare. He reached out felt Kagome's forehead, "Are you okay?"

Kagome patted the little fox's hand through her closed eyes, "Yeah, but hey," crossing her legs, and looking straight at the fox, "are you hungry?"

Shippo turned his head, hiding his dreadful appetite that he's been hiding the whole day. The team was surviving off very little food, so he didn't want to waste anything. "I'm protecting you right now so I don't think-" Before Shippo could finish, there was a little growl that echoed through his stomach and caused his face to turn bright red. So much for hiding his hunger, "Well heh, maybe a little."

Kagome laughed and grabbed her backpack that she found was right next to her. Rummaging through it, she found the glorious cup of ramen Shippo loved and revealing it in front of his eyes. "I brought those noodles you like so much."

Shippo's stomach continued gurgled as he noticed what appeared and immediately squealed in joy "Yes please! I've been waiting all day to eat!"

As the ramen was being prepared, through the makeshift potholder Kagome brought from home, it was boiling and awaited its hungry fox that couldn't keep his eyes off as the flames danced around the pot.

Kagome started to braid her hair and sit beside the fire, she stared out and counted each bright star in the blanket covered sky. Closing her eyes, she made wishes on each star, praying upon the safety of her companions and their journey. Her nightmare had reflected her greatest fears of being so powerless compared to the rest of her team, but she knew that her own insecurities were holding her back. She needed to be more confident in herself and overcome the darkness behind her thoughts that clouded her progress.

Inuyasha was the first to return, and upon the sight of seeing Kagome so transfixed with her head to the sky and her eyes closed, he frowned. He sensed the worries behind her thoughts— he slowly made his way to her and sat down beside the fire, following her gaze to the sky.

Noticing a new presence beside her, Kagome opened her eyes and gazed upon the perfect curvature of Inuyasha. His hair was ruffled, dirt scattered in his clothes and on his face was a pleasant sight before her eyes.

They stayed that way for a while, gazing through the stars in silence, and Kagome couldn't help but rest her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. The warmth radiating through his body transferred over to Kagome's. Comfort, that's what she felt any time she was by him. Through thick and thin, Inuyasha was always there for her, and the thought of losing him was an unimaginable pain that she felt through her dream. As Kagome continued to contemplate the horror, Inuyasha rested his head against hers and spoke through a whisper, "Whatever is bothering you; you should let it out." Shippo, noticing the situation curled up in a ball and decided to give them a moment of privacy, still, patiently waiting for his ramen.

Trying to fight off tears, Kagome's body started to quake. Damn, she really couldn't hide anything from him. Any attempt to talk now would lead Kagome to burst into tears, the entire nightmare still affected her, and the reminder of the slashing petals still stung her legs. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and rested her head against his chest and she hid her face behind her hands. Slowly, he brushed his thumb through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

When Kagome settled herself down, she explained the entire nightmare to him. The words stabbed each start of her, but she needed to reveal what had been bothering her the most— the final scene of Inuyasha suffering behind the demons. In all honesty, Kagome knew the situation was never to happen, Inuyasha is capable of defeating the most gruesome demons out there, but it was the scene itself, just the idea of losing her friends and him affected her so much. As she was explained, he nodded and encouraged her throughout the memory, and when she was done, he gently laid a kiss on top of her forehead.

This moment of tenderness dissolved any feeling of the cold she had felt from her nightmare and warmed her entire body.

Stroking her cheek, Inuyasha rested his forehead and hers and whispered, "Kagome, I think you already know this, but we're going to win this war."

His words were reassuring, their journey may involve moments of turmoil, but the end result of them all accomplishing their goal of defeating Naraku was inevitable. "Yeah, I know," Kagome landed a peck against Inuyasha's lips and snuggled against his chest. He embraced her fondly, and they laid that way even despite Shippo struggling to get his ramen from the fire with his magic.

It truly was just a dream; a dream that will not affect her overall state of living within her moment of bliss with her loved ones.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Estevamp4998~**


End file.
